Now he wants her
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! The day Pucca realized she's being treated like crap! So she does something about it...watch out Garu!
1. Chapter 1

Ok in this story Pucca and Garu are like 18 in this story so...enjoy...

disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.

Waking up on an very hot summer, Pucca groggily gets out of bed. At first she's exited for the day but then she remembered the previous day

-flash back-

Pucca was running her fastest to catch up with the love of her life, Garu.

She tackles she and embraces and pelts him with kisses. Pucca giggles when he pushes her off him, but then he does the unexpected. "You think that's funny?" He asks breaking his silence that has lasted years. Pucca stops giggling. "Thought so. For once can you just leave my alone? How many time do I have to tell you to back off and just exept that I don't love you." Garu says his words fill with hate and anger. Pucca just stand there trying to hold back the tears. Rolling his eyes, Garu startes to jump away, from tree to tree with inhuman ability. Pucca left there, broken hearted.

-End of depressing flash back-

But after hours of crying Pucca decided that she has already wasted enough tears on that heartless ninja. She slowly walk over to her closet. Groans when all she sees is think red long sleeved dresses that would kill her with how hot the temperature is. But somehow she used to ware those same dresses summer after summer. Pucca digs through her closet until she finally has a an outfit that fits the weather. Really short blue jeans that go about mid-thigh, a red tube top that show the stomach slightly, and finishing the outfit with red flip flops. Not really feeling like spending hours on her hair her tossed it in a ponytail as she grabs her iPod. She sticks the heads phones in her ears and right away 'best friend' by toybox came on. Quickly yanking the headphones out of her ears, she darts over to her computer to make a play list that would fit the new life with a little less Garu in it.

When the play list is done it contain Linkin Park, Angelspit, Three Days Grace, and some Lily Allen. Pucca clips it on her jeans and puts the head phones in her ears and heads down stairs. She greets her uncles before she heads off to meet her best friend, Ching.

On her way over to her friends house she sees people giving her odd looks. But not disapproving, more like shock and some (guys) drooling. "How is it possible that she stills looks better then me! I'm to perfect to be angry. I'm to perfect to be angry..." Pucca hears RingRing say. A smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

Pucca knocks on the best friends door and it opens a couple minuets later. "Pucca is that you? What happened?" Ching says with wide eyes. "It's flipping hot outside that's what happened." Pucca replies as she walks in to the cool dojo. "I invited the guys! Isn't that great!" Ching said all giddily like. She turn to face her, but then remembers that she is not going to waste a any energy on that stupid honorless ninja. Pucca turns back around and walks in to the training room. The guys, that are in the middle of a converasation stop to look at her. Abyo's jaw drops and Garu is at a loss of words as well. 'Why the hell has this being happening all day?' Pucca thought to her self. "I know staring like idiots is fun, but I happen to think sparring to more fun." Pucca says with her arms crossed. After a couple more minutes of staring Abyo gets out and locks in a fighting position. "Ok Pucca, but I must warn you. I am pretty strong." He said going back to normally Abyo. He lunges at Pucca, but she simply flips him as if it was nothing. "Same old Abyo." Pucca said shaking her head. She feels a vibrating coming from her back pocket. It's her phone, and she had a text. "Shame I can't stay, uncles need help. So, see you guys later." Pucca said starting to walk out the door. "I could go for some noodles." Ching says following her.

Back at the Go-rong, Pucca working her tail bone off. But after all the costumers are gone, even her friends, she decides to clean up the restraint. She puts on 'Rhythm of the night' by Valeria and starts cleaning and dancing. Pucca is actually a good dancer. She as no idea that she's being watched, until the song ends. Pucca finishes up cleaning up a bowl when she heard clapping from behind her. She drops the bowl out of shock. 'shit' she mutters bending down to clean up the shards. She sees hands helping her, when she looks up to see Garu fumbling with the glass. 'Why is he here?' She asks herself, but at the same time getting mad and gripping the the sharp glass. She doesn't notic until it cuts her. Blood trickles from her wound. Garu look up to see Pucca swearing at her cut. He sets the glass on table and takes the glass from Pucca hand, then he takes her hand to inspects it."I don't need your fugging help." Pucca said pulling her hand from Garus grasp. Pucca grabs a ban-aid and covers the cut. She turns to him, hands on her hips. "Why are you here?" she asks. He points to the sword that was that he was at earlier that day. When she sees the sword, it gives her an idea. Pucca walks over and grabs it. She starts walking outside. "What are you doing?" Garu asked following close behind. Pucca wordlessly went over to the tree she carved 'Pucca loves Garu' and takes the sword and chips off the meaningless word. She drops the sword on the ground and starts walking off. Garu look at her with a face that represents confusing and shock. He was just about to say something but was cut off by an old enemy. "What the hell do you want, Tobe." Pucca said getting more annoyed within every passing second. "Nothing from a weakling girl like you, now Garu-" Tobe was starting be was interrupted by Pucca, "What do you mean by weak?" Pucca asked clenching her fists. "Well it means you are weak. Seriously how dumb are you?" Tobe snorts. Pucca walks up to Tobe and kicks him in the groin. When Tobe's down, Pucca knees him in the back. She grabs his masked head and bangs it against the tree, causing his face to start bleeding. With Tobe still on the ground Pucca place her foot in the middle of his back and says, "AM I STILL WEAK?" Tobe starts crying, and Pucca let's him get up, "I'll...be...back." Tobe says between sobs. "What was that." Garu asks. "I'm sick and tired of him. His weakness is pathetic." Pucca says looking off into the distance. "But this isn't you." Garu says. This gets Pucca angrier. "And how are you suppose to know who I am? You've spent most of you life running from me! You don't know shit about me!" Pucca yells starting in the other direction. She feels Garu grabs her arm. He spins her around ramming his lips into hers. This makes her livid. Pucca pushes Garu off her and punches him in the nose. "Your no longer welcome at the Go-rong." Pucca says simply marching off. She leaves Garu holding his nose that is now dripping blood. Leaving him longing for her taste and having the wish that he could take back what he said to her yesterday.

So? For those who want more you can make a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Garu ran over to Pucca's to try and make her forgive him. Using his ninja skills he climbs up and through her window. Pucca came out of her bathroom dressed in a skin tight nighty. He had never seen Pucca this exquisite. "Garu..." she said as if out of breath. In one swift movement he grabbed her a help her in his arms. Pucca didn't try to resist. Garu kissed her firmly but then I led to a more passionate kiss. To the point of frenching now, Garu slid a hand up her nighty and Pucca's hand slid...

Garu moaned and rolled of his bed. Landing on his hard floor with Mio at his side, wondering what his master is doing. 'damn...' He thought hoping that is wasn't a dream. Garu groaned at the current situation of his bed sheets. Since he was tired, he grabbed a dry blanket and finished sleeping on the couch.

The next day Garu cleaned is sheets and headed of. He was half way to the Go-rong when he remembered he banned. He has never seen Pucca this mad. Kissing her normally calmed her down, and it normally serves as an apology. Why was he spending all for is spare time thinking of her when he could be training...

-meanwhile-

Working her ass off again at the restraint, Pucca kept thinking of Garu. 'He always toyed with my feeling. And then he probably got bored and let me go, but felt the need to toy with me again so kissed me. Errrr!' Pucca thought while violently chopping onions. But then got an idea. 'Maybe it's my turn to mess with him...' She trailed mentaly trailed off.

-Returning to Garu-

At eight at night Garu is hungry as hell. He roams his house to see if there is food anywhere. Suddenly he smells the sweet aroma of noodles comes from his kitchen. He walks in his kitchen to see what was going on. He sees a girl with a black mask covering her head, face, eyes but leaves her mouth open. Black gloved hands crossed above her legs. The mysterious girl wares a skin tight black tank top, and skin tight black short shorts. She sits on his kitchen table. The table has a bowl of noodles in his spot and hers. Garu doesn't hesitate. He dives after the noodles. When they are done eating the girl gets up and pushes the table a couple feet away from Garu. The girl climbs on his chair, hips straddled his. Garu stiffened. The girl kisses him, a few minuets go by before her tongue dives in Garu's mouth. For some reason Garu doesn't fight the lip lock. He deepens it. Garu slips his hand under the girls shirt. The girl breaks the kiss and lets out a small chuckle. "How funny. Now you want me. I would of never guessed." She said getting off of Garu. His face showed disappointment as he locked his arms around the girl. "Oh Garu. Now how does it feel to have your desire barley out of you reach. And the person who hold it, plays with it like a cat toy." She whispered coldly in his ear before breaking is hold. The girl jumps out the window. Leaving Garu with only one thought. 'Pucca?'


	3. Chapter 3

This next chapter is dedicated to my good friend Lacee…the fan that just so happens to have my number and WILL NOT STOP TEXTING ME ABOUT THE STORY!

The next day Garu burst out of his house. He runs to the Go-rong. Garu runs in and up to Pucca's room. "What are you doing her-" Pucca never got to finish before Garu grabbed her and kissed. She sat there curious, but then realized that Garu knows it was her last night. Pucca now kisses back with more force. She now lies on top of Garu. As soon as the kiss starts, it ends. With pucca pinning him down with a force that Gaur couldn't break. "Oh Garu…Garu, Garu, Garu." Pucca chuckled with a cat like grin on her face. "Now you see why I practically hunted you down for a kiss. But now…I'm the one who holds the kissed you desire." She said while sitting on his chest and pinning his arms above his head. "You know what Garu. I got sick of being rejected." She said with her face his, making a face that sent shivers up his spine, Garu not being able to tell if they were good or bad shivers. Pucca slowly started to get off Garu. "You lost me. And in my eyes, you're honor-less." She added while almost walking out of the room. Her final comment sent anger coursing through his veins. Garu used his Ninja skills to jump up and grab Pucca, throwing her on her floor. He climbed on top of her and pinned her down. He rested between her legs and had her wrists pinned above her head. "I'm sorry, Ok! Is that what you've been waiting for? And apology? I regret saying those things to you! I love you Pucca! What else do you want me to say! I love you! I love you! Your perfect! Perfect for me…" Garu said looking lovingly into her eyes. Suddenly, Pucca wrapped her legs around Garu's waist and kissed him. Garu was in too much of a daze to realize that he was pushed over and now Pucca was on top. He thought that everything was perfect, until he felt two slender hands around his neck. Pucca pulled back, releasing herself from the kiss. "You see Garu, I just have had a hard time believing you lately." She getting off him and jumping out her window and ran to the forest. Leaving Garu there. Wishing he still had Pucca in his arms.

Another short one! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I will finish this story off! Sorry if it's crappy! Its because Lacee will not stop bugging me about! Enjoy!

It's been three days since her run in with Garu. Pucca was hopping from branch to branch because; she did train to be a ninja. Just…she trained herself. As she was in the trees she saw Garu mopping on the forest floor. Pucca rolled her eyes and almost continued, but heard his vise say something unexpected. "I really fucked up." He whimpered to himself not knowing that Pucca was there. "I had the perfect girl. And she was crazy for me. And I LET HER SLIP THROUGH MY FUCKING FINGGERS!" He shouted. Garu felted hot tears stream down his face. Pucca was shocked. Never in her life would she have guessed that Garu actually love her. Pucca was in an intense state of realization when a broken voice took her out of her trance. "If I can't be with her, I couldn't live with myself. I cant live without her. I Sure as hell couldn't live with the fact she hates me." He sobbed as he took off his gloves and his long sleeve shirt; he revealed a red undershirt. Pucca grew confused when Garu started to fumble around with something in his pocket. Pucca let out a silent gasp as he pulled out a shard of glass. "Good bye, Pucca. I will always love you." He whispered as he brought the shard to his throat. Before he could cut, he felt someone wrap their hand around his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Pucca standing before him. Before he could say anything Pucca lets go of his wrist and wraps her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. Then…

(Author: I want this to happen in my story…but I really don't want to…describe it…to sum up…Clothes were disregarded, moans, thrusts, the calling of each others names, round two, riding, panting, the whole bing, band, bazoo...also everything that a twelve year old really shouldn't be writing about…)

Garu awoke next to his lover. I smile grew across his face. Pucca woke up and giggle. They both got dressed and started to make out…again. Suddenly Tobe just out of the bushes. "I HAVE COME TO...wait…are you two frenching?" Pucca froze with anger. She slowly removed herself from Garu and when over to Tobe. After a quick yelp, Tobe fell to the ground holding his no no squares. Pucca looked over at Garu, "Care to join me, my love?" She asked with a faint giggle. Pucca and Garu contined to kick Garu while he was down…

Isn't love just so magical;)


End file.
